Last Promise
Last Promise is the anime third season's ending theme, featured in episode 1-12. It's sung by Erii Yamazaki. Track Listing The song is written and composed by Rico Ohashi, and arranged by Hisakuni. #'Last Promise' #Shiny Sunny Sunday #Last Promise (Instrumental) #Shiny Sunny Sunday (Instrumental) Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= Kimi to saigo no yakusoku wo shiyou Kizudarake no mama de shimaikondeta kokoro Kimi wa sotto hiroi ageta Kurikaesu hibi ni Doushiyou mo naku utsumuita toki Gyutto dakishimete-kureta Zutto koko de kimi to futari de Yozora nagareru hoshi wo mitsuzuketai Kimi to saigo no yakusoku wo shiyou Sekai kara watashi dake kiete shimatte mo Kizukarenakute ii Kono mama de itai Kizamareta kono kimochi Itsu made mo eien ni |-| Kanji= |-| English= Full Size Rōmaji= |-| Kanji= |-| English= Characters In order of appearance *Tohka Yatogami *Kotori Itsuka *Yoshino *Yamai *Miku Izayoi *Kurumi Tokisaki *Natsumi *Origami Tobiichi *Kyoji Kawagoe *Hinako Shiizaki *Kyouhei Kannazuki *Munechika Nakatsugawa *Masaomi Mikimoto *Kozue Minowa *Reine Murasame *Ai Yamabuki *Mai Hazakura *Mii Fujibakama *Tamae Okamine *Mikie Okamine *Ryouko Kusakabe *Mana Takamiya *Mildred F. Fujimura *Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott *Ellen Mira Mathers *Roger Murdoch *Elliot Baldwin Woodman *Karen Nora Mathers *Rinne Sonogami *Shido Itsuka Variants #Season 3, Episode 2 - Episode 3: The original animation. #Season 3, Episode 4: Natsumi's real form replaces her scenes in her adult form. #Season 3, Episode 5 - Episode 6: Natsumi is added at the end with Shido and the Spirits. #Season 3, Episode 7: Origami's scenes with the Spirits in space and with her younger self are replaced with her in her Spirit form. #Season 3, Episode 8 - Episode 11: Origami's scenes in her Spirit form are replaced with her Inverse form. #Season 3, Episode 12: The final shot of the group is replaced by an epilogue of Shido in a hospital being taken care of by Tohka and the sealed Spirits. The Spirits ED5-Natsumi 1.png|Natsumi in her Adult form in the first variant (Episode 2 - 3) ED5-Natsumi 2.png|Natsumi in her real form in the second to sixth variant (Episode 4 - 12) ED5-NatsumiSpirits 1.png|Natsumi in her Adult form with the Spirits in the first variant (Episode 2 - 3) ED5-NatsumiSpirits 2.png|Natsumi in her real form with the Spirits in the second to sixth variant (Episode 4 - 12) ED5-OrigamiSpirits 1.png|Origami with the Spirits in the first three variants (Episode 2 - 6) ED5-OrigamiSpirits 2.png|Origami in her Spirit form in the fourth variant (Episode 7) ED5-OrigamiSpirits 3.png|Origami in her Inverse form in the fifth and sixth variant (Episode 8 - 12) Origami ED5-Origami 1.png|Origami and her younger self in the first three variants (Episode 2 - 6) ED5-Origami 2.png|Origami in her Spirit form with her younger self in the fourth variant (Episode 7) ED5-Origami 3.png|Origami in her Inverse form with her younger self in the fifth and sixth variant (Episode 8 - 12) Final Shot ED5-FinalShot 1.png|The final shot of the group in the first two variants (Episode 2 - 4) ED5-FinalShot 2.png|The final shot of the group with Natsumi in the third to fifth variants (Episode 5 - 11) Trivia *With the exceptions of Jessica Bailey and Mayuri, this is the first ending theme to feature the entire cast of characters in the anime series to date. *This is the first ending theme since the first season to feature evolving animation credits. *In the first to fourth variants of this ending theme, Kurumi's golden clock eye was brightly colored in tone until the fifth and sixth variants where it was given a darker color tone. This was potentially fixed by the animators as the face of Kurumi's clock eye was not visible enough in the first to fourth variants. Category:Ending Theme Category:Music Category:Media Category:Season 3 Category:Discography